


Father

by HedvigCas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedvigCas/pseuds/HedvigCas
Summary: Story of Loki who becomes a father





	Father

Since the birth of the twins, Loki wasn’t the same. He just became too overprotective. Something changed, he became a father of two beautiful little girls. The twins are already three months old and they couldn’t be happier. They are always smiling and I know that melts the icy heart of Loki.

“Look, they are smiling again” I whispered as Loki and me bonded over the bed of the twins. They were sleeping.

“Y/N, they are most precious creatures I have ever seen” He whispered back and a faint smile unfolded on his face. Before the twins he just barely smiled, but know we were the happiest parents in the universe. We were satisfied with our life and we didn’t care about the rest of the world.

While we were watching one of the twins’, Hedvig’s smile dropped off and her face became very angry and her skin started to be blue. She had a nightmare. After a few silent moments the smile came back, it was like nothing happened. But as I looked over to Loki, his face was motionless, I could feel the the anger and the self-loathing inside him.

“What’s wrong, babe?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He said as he stormed out of the room. I followed him.

“Wait, Loki. Don’t do this. You can tell me what’ wrong. I know something happened.” He stopped at my words and slowly turned back. His face expression was so sad it’s broke my heart. I couldn’t do anything but my tears started to falling. I couldn’t imagine it’s possible, but he looked more desperate than ever, because of my tears.

“Y/N, I am a monster!” he yelled at me. “Stay away from me!”

“Why would you be a monster? You can’t say that. I love you!”

“And because of me she is also a monster and I can’t bear that!”

“You can’t blame yourself! You didn’t do anything!”

“I did! I was born!” he said as he collapsed and I could see a single tear drop falling down on his face. I was crying and I dropped myself next to him and embraced him.

“I love you.” I whispered into his ear, but his face remained emotionless.

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N. You can’t love a monster.” he said with the sadness of the universe in his voice.

“Yeah, maybe you are right. I can’t love a monster.” I responded “But you are not a monster! And I love you with the whole of my heart. And I don’t care what stupid things are you thinking of yourself, you are a great person and you will be the love of my life forever.”

Loki looked into my eyes and slowly kissed me.

“Y/N you will be the love of my life forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it or not. Opinions are welcomed. Sorry for the poor language, I am not a native English speaker. Requests are open.


End file.
